


Sky Blush

by Suzuru0



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuru0/pseuds/Suzuru0
Summary: rps 勿上升真人学pa 国际部高中生们折腾来折腾去的夏天的故事十分ooc 文风奇怪预警





	1. Chapter 1

金博洋有时候想，他一个土生土长的中国人，读国际学校，上着全英文的课，总有点奇怪。

但他就这么在国际部呆着，和中国人还有外国留学生混在一起。他也说不清这么一群人是怎么搅到一块儿去的，总之在开学一段时间以后，他成功地收获了一个多人小团体。

国际部管得不严，他们偶尔溜出去买酒，然后在社团活动的时间里坐在某处隐蔽的草地上喝。今天轮到买酒的是宇野昌磨，矮个子，有一头卷发的日本留学生。今天的宇野仍然是一脸“不知道你们这群人想干什么”的神情，面瘫着提回来一袋子的酒，尽管他自己也喝。

“你说宇野这么小个子究竟怎么让店员相信他成年了的？”金博洋吸溜一口杯装可乐，小声对金杨嘀咕。金杨耸耸肩没说什么，事实上所有人对宇野昌磨能买到酒这件事都半信半疑，不过他大概有自己的办法。

摊在草坪上的塑料袋里花花绿绿，有啤酒，也有几乎算不上酒的鸡尾酒饮料，酒精度数几乎等于果汁，但一罐罐直接拉开拉环灌下去的行为也能让人心理上得到点满足。每到这种场合酒精过敏的羽生结弦都直接退出，无聊了就拿过金博洋的可乐喝两口，看他们装模做样地对瓶吹。

羽生结弦也是日本来的留学生，看名字就知道。他比宇野昌磨大一点儿，也高不少，人温温柔柔，笑起来眼睛眯成缝，不少女生都喜欢他，乃至校园里到处都有关于国际部日本小哥哥的传说。金博洋觉得羽生的个性也许不止如此，但他对羽生没有太多了解。羽生似乎挺喜欢他的，下课的时候总往他这儿跑，也许是因为耳机发烧友难得的缘故。他们俩比较熟了，好像又不太熟，不知道是怎么一回事。

在他们一群人渐渐玩到一起之后，金博洋和羽生结弦走得也更近了，不过总是附带着好几个人的。金博洋想，他们两个要是单独待在一起的话，他反而找不到什么话和羽生说。

羽生结弦的确对他不错。金博洋的酒量不算好，有时候买酒的家伙带回来几瓶烈的，他喝了就摇摇晃晃往一边倒，这时候羽生结弦就不动声色地往边上挪一挪，好让金博洋栽下来的时候能正倒在自己身上。他喝酒上脸，这时候往往脸到耳根连着脖子都染上绯红色，隋文静就拿着酒瓶子嘲笑他连自己都不如。

金博洋其实不大乐意往羽生身上倒，但他晃悠起来自己也控制不住，而羽生每次都接得那么准。他一倒在羽生结弦身上，就会收获来自其他人充满意味的眼神，顺带着几句啧啧感叹。金博洋不服气，挣扎着要爬起来，被羽生结弦一把摁回去：“天天喝多了，还是躺着吧，不要摔倒了。”

他总拿羽生结弦没办法。

金博洋想是不是所有人都醉了以后自己再倒下去一切就能当无事发生过，后来他无力地发现，自己能灌别人酒，偏不能灌李香凝。香香年纪太小，他们实在不敢让她碰酒，于是李香凝每次就在一边坐着，清醒理智地记录下发生的一切。金博洋只好在隐隐散发出“你看这两个人如此酸臭”味道的目光中负隅顽抗地争辩：“你们想那么多干啥，看人家羽生多善良，还接着我呢，再看看你们一天到晚脑袋里想的啥玩意儿！”然而申辩无用，他接到的眼神只会越来越充满深意。

金博洋有些气急，勉强坐起身来扭过头去：“哎，羽生你以后不用再——”羽生结弦正笑盈盈地看着他。一对上那双半眯着的眼睛，金博洋的气焰就消了大半，偏生羽生又会读心似的，笑着摇了摇头：“不可以哦，大家都在喝酒，我要保证好天天的安全。”

“……”金博洋没来由地觉得心虚，脸烧得比之前更厉害了。他小声嘀咕一句“啥啊”，干脆往后一仰躺在草坪上。

“羽生把天总当女儿养的吧，这么注重安全……”隋文静说。

金博洋呆呆地盯着淡蓝色的天空看，他没去听其他人说什么，他只是在思考羽生这句“保证安全”的含义。想了半天他也没搞懂羽生说这话的时候究竟想了些什么，他叹了口气，觉得羽生结弦真是个难懂的人。

明明看起来单纯干净得和白纸一样，可是怎么也猜不透这个人的想法。

当金博洋和金杨在体育课上抱着球蹲在操场树荫下的时候，金博洋还在试图研究羽生结弦的思想。六月的天气热得出奇，空气沉闷无风，就连树叶也绿得油光发亮，看起来就热得很。金杨捅了捅金博洋的胳膊：“天哥想啥呢？一句话都不说。”

金博洋随口答了一句“想羽生啊”，等他发觉自己刚才说的那句话有多么含义深刻的时候，他敢打赌金杨的脸色已经变换了好几轮了。他扯出个僵笑，转头去看金杨：“不是，我不是这个意思……”

金杨有点结巴：“没…没想到天总你这……”

“别，江哥，你没想到的肯定是错的，我就是觉得羽生这人挺难看透的，老想不通他在想什么……”金博洋感到一阵无力，金杨这怕是以为他在跃跃欲试踹柜门了吧。

金杨沉默了一阵：“呃，天总你还选修人类行为学吗，没听说啊？”

“……”无语了，他就不能探讨一下身边同学的性格吗，这不是很正常的聊天话题吗？

金博洋想反驳几句，看见对面的金杨一副欲言又止的模样，福至心灵地回头看了一眼。

羽生结弦就站在他身后，睁大着眼睛，嘴角还带点笑：“天天？”

金博洋此刻想就地掘土，把他埋了算了，这简直比叫着老师的外号结果一转头就看见老师还可怕！

现在轮到他结巴了：“羽生！你你你你啥时候来的？？”

“嗯…”这家伙竟然还歪着头想，“大概在天天说想我的时候吧。”

“那不是一开始就在吗”之类漫画一般的台词金博洋已经不想说了，他恨不得弹起来一个100m冲刺离开这个操场。他不知道自己该做什么，就这么愣愣地盯着羽生看，直到羽生结弦蹲下来伸出手，把他圈在了自己和操场的围墙之间。

金博洋下意识地扭头，却发现旁边空无一人。靠，金杨什么时候跑了的？？

他又转过头来看着羽生，羽生也就这么看着他，金博洋觉得自己的脸已经能烫鸡蛋了。眼角略微上挑的一双眼睛，秀气的鼻子和薄唇，几乎挑不出不好看的地方的脸就在他眼前放大显示。要命的还是那双眼睛，细长漂亮的双眼里倒映着他的影子，他不敢直视的眼睛。

……他现在知道为什么那些女生看到羽生结弦都要尖叫了。

……真的好他妈帅。

“天天会想我吗？”

了不得，帅哥开口讲话了，声音还这么好听，金博洋想抬手去捂自己的脸，可是他不能。他张了张嘴，说是也不对，说不是也不对。

来点风吧。金博洋在心里默念，起码给他降降温吧，他感觉自己的脑袋都在被热气环绕，再这样下去他本人都要蒸发。

没有风，但羽生结弦继续说下去了。“天天很想知道我在想什么吗？”

“…嗯。”金博洋眼神游移着，未了绝望地发现他除了羽生结弦什么也看不到。他在他面前似乎说不出一个表示否定的词。

“要说是或不是，天天。”羽生收回一只手，指尖抵在自己唇上。金博洋感到极其混乱，简直要怀疑自己的人生观：“是……羽生你到底搞啥呢？”

羽生结弦又半眯着眼睛笑了，手指压住金博洋的下唇线。“天天会知道我在想什么的。”

然后他起身离开了，金博洋在原地眨着眼睛摸着自己的嘴唇。夏风在这时来了，吹过羽生的白衬衫，袖口灌进风而鼓了起来。洁白的，就像天空上浮过的云团。

操场上已经没有人了，金博洋站起来往教学楼的方向走过去。接近正午的阳光照得他眯起眼睛，耳机还揣在口袋里，他掏出一边戴上。

“…Give me my way til the sun goes down…”

金博洋听着耳机里传来的女声慢悠悠地向操场外的坡道上走，白衬衫的少年身影似乎还倚靠在坡顶上的树荫下。日光穿过树叶在那里泛出一圈光晕，他看不清那个影子，上坡想再跑已经来不及。果不其然那是羽生结弦，冲上来勾住他脖子问他中午去吃什么，一切如此活泼自然，好像刚刚那个撑着墙手指抵他嘴唇的羽生来自别的什么世界一样。

您这样杀伤力太大了。金博洋心想，在刚才那么一出以后，他完全难以直视羽生那张脸。

羽生发现他不说话，随即发现了他的耳塞：“UE18pro？我跟天天有一样的。”

这话您之前也说了好多遍了。金博洋想，他还是不知道该回答什么，只含糊地嗯了一声。他只戴了一边耳机，羽生结弦自然而然地拿起另一边戴上。

“…In the summertime…”

金博洋没话说，羽生也不说话，还是勾着他的脖子走。他们踩过校园里的一片片草坪。

“我们去食堂？”金博洋不大自在地问。

“嗯。”羽生抬头看他，眼里还盈满笑意。

六月正午的太阳太烈了…羽生结弦笑起来真像是一只猫。他脑子里漫过无边际的奇想。

“…Just me and you baby in the summertime…”

晒得他都有些目眩。

 

夏天的黄昏也闷热，浅胭脂色的霞光漫向天边一道流痕。金博洋推着自行车走在回家路上，羽生结弦走在他旁边，一脸谜一般的艳羡神色。

“天天会骑自行车，真厉害啊，我都不会骑。”

你羡慕啥呢，金博洋腹诽，以羽生的脑袋加上身体条件，学那么一会儿估计就能窜上路。

“天天骑车载我吧。”

面对羽生结弦突如其来的奇思妙想，金博洋一时失语。他捏着车把看向他，那人的眼睛里透不出半分戏谑，反而一副铁了心要他载的模样。

“我们先说好。”金博洋说，“这可能违反中国的交通法规，所以只能载你一小段。”他答应了，他觉得自己应该要答应。他的确拿羽生结弦没办法。

“我知道。”羽生结弦回答，“这也违反日本的交通法规。”

“……”那你还提什么？

金博洋想了想：“在空地上绕圈应该没事。”就是显得挺像学骑车的小学生。

羽生结弦不会在意这件事，他明白了，因为对方已经兴冲冲地抬腿坐到了他的单车后座上。

这段人行道行人很少，金博洋干脆就也坐到车上，直接一脚踏板向前蹬：“羽生你小心点，别摔了——”

“嗯——”身后的人回应一声，随即一双手臂环上他的腰，金博洋吓得差点摔下去，一脚蹬地愣是把车停稳：“羽生结弦你你你你咋回事儿？？”没事搂他腰干嘛，演青春校园恋爱剧吗？

“我怕摔啊。”答得倒是理直气壮，金博洋回头去看他，对方一脸无辜，眼神中透露出“怎么了吗”的疑惑。

那你抓什么不好非要搂腰！金博洋感觉脸颊都在烧，打量了一圈发觉好像确实没什么能抓的东西，只好回身再握住车把：“……好吧，那您稳着点哈……”

他努力无视羽生结弦的手此刻搂着他的腰的事实，一蹬踏板往前骑，仰头看前面的风景。夏季的下午五六点钟光景，天仍同白日般明亮，只是边缘隐约有朦胧的云光。街灯还在将亮未亮的时间，街道旁的树叶拢在一块沙沙作响。天边已有了一弯月牙的痕迹，浅白色，藏匿在丝丝缕缕的云霞间。他听见羽生结弦小声说着什么，用的是日语，声音轻飘飘的散在迎面而来的风里。月影的周围亮起一点繁星。

到了路口，金博洋一捏刹车，自行车稳稳地停下来。羽生结弦松了手跳下车，他也翻身下去，推着车等马路边红灯变成绿灯。他拍了拍自己的脸，已经不太烫了，大概是风吹的缘故。金博洋没想起来刚才自己是如何慌乱的，只是觉得这样也挺不错。

“天天骑车很稳。”羽生结弦说，“我以前也让其他同学载过我，掌握不好平衡，车就摔了，好不容易扶起来。”说着他咯咯笑了几声，好像被车载着摔倒是很有趣的经历一样。

金博洋跟着干笑，心想是不是因为你也抱着人家腰把人吓到翻车了？

羽生又接着说：“那时候两只手都抓着座椅的，摔得真够惨，之后再坐自行车就不敢了。”

这家伙对正确的乘车方式是有什么误解吗？

“你以后不要随便搂别人腰，这样也很容易摔的。”金博洋忍不住表达内心想法。

“好，那我以后只搂天天的。”

“……？”金博洋看着羽生结弦一片澄澈的眼睛，一个“别”字到了嘴边又生生咽回去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天堂七分钟：将两个人（通常是一男一女）单独关在一个衣柜里七分钟 七分钟之内可以做任何事情的游戏

这个马路口的红绿灯因为切换时间尤其长而一直被金博洋打心底里记恨着，每次将迟到未迟到的时候撞上这个红灯就必死无疑。今天它也很好地发挥了它本职工作之外的作用，金博洋一时尬得说不出话，又不能闷头往前走，只好愣着站在原地。夏风流过两人之间。

黄昏时分的天空每时每刻都在变着颜色，从烟蓝色天幕下滑过的云彩映着缎似的粉紫。知了伏在行道树上低声鸣叫，金博洋深吸一口气，转回头去盯着道路对面发着红光的小人。

“…你确定以后真的还要我骑车载你？”

“要。”羽生结弦扭过头，回答得不假思索。他看向金博洋看着的地方。

金博洋捏住刹车又放开，“不怕摔吗？我总觉着自己带人容易翻车。”

“不怕。只要是和博洋就没关系。”

他的目光在羽生和信号灯之间游移着，最终垂下眼睛看自己的单车，这人说话怎么奇奇怪怪的？整一个山盟海誓表白现场。

很好。金博洋在心里几乎白眼翻到天灵盖，这脑子一天到晚想啥呢给自己瞎找罪受？他祈愿羽生别看见他红得发烫的耳朵。

 

现在他一准看不见了，除非他是猫。

淹没在尖叫声和掌声中，被开朗的国际友人戈米沙一把推进衣柜并且关上门的金博洋如是想。同样遭遇的还有羽生结弦。金博洋做梦也没想过自己有一天能成为所谓“天堂七分钟”的主角，国际学校搞party也这么国际式？他还以为就喝喝酒划划拳呢。

而且为什么是两个男的？等一下他和羽生结弦表演当众出柜吗？

外面很快就安静下来，也不知道他们是离开了还是躲在房间里准备偷听。衣柜门上的百叶窗透进些微弱的光线，但还是一片漆黑，他几乎什么也看不清。金博洋抱着自己的膝盖蜷坐着，艰难地在堆满的衣服里找到一小处容身之地。柔软的布料包围着他，令他昏昏欲睡。七分钟就睡过去得了，金博洋眯着眼睛想。

羽生结弦永远是在他计划以外的人。金博洋正额头点着膝盖昏昏准备见周公，耳边突然传来极低声的试探的说话，连带着气息吐在他耳上：“天天？”

金博洋吓得一抖，衣柜发出不大不小的一声响。他差不多以为自己梦中撞鬼，抬起头才想到这儿还有个羽生结弦：“啊，啊，羽生你他妈吓死我了……”

“嗯？”对方似乎也有些惊诧，也许是为了他突然的脏话，“我不是一直在这里吗？”

“没事儿，我差点睡着了，把你给忘了，哈哈……”金博洋想挠挠头，没想到一抬手柜子里的衣服就哗啦啦作响，大有要往下滑之意，只得作罢。他叹了口气，下巴抵在膝盖上，忽然想起什么，道：“过去多久了？”

“什么？”“就是…那个，我俩被关进来多久了？”

“大概两三分钟吧。”羽生结弦说。

我以为时间起码过去大半了。金博洋嘟囔，人打起瞌睡来，时间就被拉成格外漫长的一条线。

而羽生结弦又补了一句：“我想…他们可能不会只关七分钟就打开。也许我们得呆上半小时。”

“靠。”金博洋直截了当地回答。早知道他们刚才转瓶子决定人选的时候，他就应该找个理由溜去厕所里躲着。

他试探着歪倒在衣服堆里，发现这样把衣服当作沙发靠垫也并不是不可行。于是他觉得好受些了。然而他不敢挪自己的腿，因为他稍微动一动就会碰到羽生结弦的…鬼知道是什么地方，也许是小腿吧。

羽生感觉到对面的人的移动，问：“怎么了？”

金博洋说：“这里太窄了，靠着衣服会好一点。”

“不会弄乱吗？呃…我是说，这是别人家里的衣柜。”

“宇野不会在意的。”金博洋漫不经心地，“再说他们期待的也不止是衣柜乱掉。”他的确对这个游戏感到烦躁。

“…期待的什么？”

长江后浪推前浪——这句话充分地表达了他的后悔之情，一浪高过一浪，比后悔没躲开这个鬼游戏后悔多了。金博洋：“……”他该怎么解释他只是美剧看得有点多？

黑暗的小空间里一下子安静下来，隐约能听见外面人群欢乐的嘈杂声。成，合着直接把两个人关起来不管了是吧？Jesus。金博洋心里嘀咕，又觉得自己上宗教课上得走火入魔。他的脸颊烫得要命，好在没人知道。

“我想我们得聊点别的什么。”羽生结弦说。天知道他们要在这儿待多久。

“是……”金博洋用手去贴自己的脸，发觉脸上一阵冰凉。完了完了我完了，他在心里哀嚎，“比如蜘蛛侠？”

于是他们聊起不着边际的天，从超级英雄到新款耳机。“你那天听的是哪首歌？…我觉得还不错。”羽生结弦问。

“哪天？”金博洋茫然地眨了眨眼，他没事就喜欢戴着耳机在学校里逛，羽生冲过来听一耳朵的时间也多着，他实在想不起来。

“嗯……”羽生想了想，说，“你和金杨桑说想我的那天。”

金博洋：“……”他觉得自己要发烧了。

“是女声…歌词好像唱了summertime什么的。”

金博洋还是没想起来，并且要对羽生结弦描述事件的方法翻一个巨大的白眼。他说：“你下次到我的手机里去找吧。”

“好。”他能感觉到羽生现在绝对是笑眯眯的。他看不到，但就是这么觉得。

“你毕业以后会回国吗？”金博洋突兀地问，尽管他们现在只是念十年级。他实在想不好该说什么才不那么尴尬。

“可能会吧。”羽生结弦一点也没感到奇怪地说，“回日本读大学，然后滑冰。天天呢？”

“差不多。”金博洋往衣柜里头靠了靠，“大学考去哈佛——”

他感觉到羽生结弦在黑暗里睁大了眼睛：“唔，哈佛——”

“哈尔滨佛学院。离我家近。”他解释道，很旧的梗拿来逗逗国际友人也不错。

对面愣了两秒钟，爆发出惊天动地的笑声。羽生笑起来声调很高，穿透力极强，金博洋听见外头的吵闹声似乎顿了一顿。他也跟着笑，笑声里夹杂着一两声羽生结弦拍大腿的声响。

笑完了，羽生突然凑过来，声音很小地说：“天天还想我吗？”好像女生上课说悄悄话。

这兄弟思维切换得还挺快？金博洋惊到，一时愣着说不出话来。

“不想了吗？我以为天天还想我。”声音里带了点委屈。金博洋最受不了软下来的羽生结弦，“天天”两个字都带着撒娇的意味，能叫他脸面直烧到耳根。“想的想的！”他不假思索地说，说完又发觉奇怪，恨不得撤回消息当场消失在衣服堆里借口说自己是衣柜精灵。

羽生结弦笑弯了眼睛，伸手拨了拨衣柜里挂着的衣服：“现在能明白我想的什么吗？”

金博洋仿佛抓住救命稻草，赶紧诚实地摇头，虽然对方看不见：“不知道。”

“想你呀。”他凑过来在他耳边低声地说。

衣柜哐当一声响，金博洋差点没把横杆上挂着的衣服拉下来。

很长很长的一段沉默过后，他决定忽略刚才羽生结弦的惊人发言，试图解释自己当时并无二心：“呃，我其实不是那个意思……就是说性格，你明白的吧，觉得你的性格比较……难懂。”

“嗯？”他听见对方轻轻咳了一声，“天天要问我这件事的话，我自己也回答不好啊。”

“也是，所以你就忽略这个吧。”金博洋托着下巴点头，忽然感觉有什么压在他的嘴唇上。是羽生结弦的手指，停留片刻后便离开了，他听见羽生压低声音说：“嘘——你听外面。”

金博洋竖起耳朵，外面安静得反常。是他们准备来开门了吗？总不会全跑了吧？

“我们在这儿待了多久了？”

“可能——半个多小时？”

“这门从里面能推开吗？”

羽生结弦伸出手在门上按了按，柜门发出“吱嘎”的响声。他的声音里带了几分苦恼：“好像…打不开。”

金博洋长叹一口气，往衣服中间一倒：“再这样下去得在衣柜里过夜了。”

在衣柜里过夜没什么不好，羽生结弦又按了按衣柜门，心想，只是腿麻了点。

“你的腿能伸直吗？”金博洋问。他不敢试探着挪动自己的腿。

羽生结弦伸出手向脚尖处摸了摸，确保自己不会踢到金博洋。然后他试着把膝盖放平一点，但不能完全放平。他的脚直抵在了柜子的另一端。

“不能。”他说。

“他们也不找个大点儿的地方关我们。豪华别墅不应该配备衣帽间的吗？”金博洋嘟囔着。他发现自己和羽生现在是以一种极其别扭的姿势缩在衣柜里：对方的腿往旁边撇，脚就蹬在自己的腰边上；自己的腿屈起来靠着衣柜门，有点酸。好在被他当作靠垫的那一叠衣服足够高，使他不至于躺在羽生结弦的脚上。他们俩中间还有点空隙，他安慰自己。

外面还没有什么声音。

“你靠在衣柜门上吗？”

“呃——不，我可以往里挪一点。”随着一阵柜子的响声和衣物摩擦的沙沙声，金博洋可以放心地伸展他的腿了。于是他的脚也顶在衣柜壁上，两个人的姿势就像是两个L型的俄罗斯方块，拼不到一起的那种。

就在金博洋恢复屈着腿的动作并且开始思考在衣柜里睡着会不会乱动碰到羽生结弦的时候，衣柜门“哗啦”一声开了。这个房间的灯已经熄灭，金博洋一惊，差点从柜子里跌出去。他向外面看，但没有人，房间里一个人也没有。金博洋遂意识到门可能是被自己用膝盖顶开的，手一撑跳下衣柜，转头盯着还一脸状况外的羽生结弦：“你跟我说门打不开的。”

羽生结弦才回过神来，不尴不尬地对着他笑：“我想可能是…大力出奇迹？”他还安然在衣柜里头端坐，看起来如同真正的衣柜精灵。

金博洋借了一只手给羽生让他从衣柜里蹦出来，感到他们简直像刚跳出石头落地的孙悟空。他同时深切感叹本国网络文化对国际友人的影响作用，羽生结弦来这里读书怎么也才过了半年吧，中文已经突飞猛进到这个地步了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是心机老牛(


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我回来啦！！  
> 磨了很久终于把这章写完了…  
> 我还没想好要不要让他们谈恋爱……

他们待的衣柜在客房里，刚才那群人离开的时候顺便把房门也给关上了。金博洋猜他们可能故意在厅里等着他和羽生出来，也有可能已经喝酒喝到不省人事，忘了衣柜里还关着两个人。他谨慎地扒着门试图从锁眼或者门缝里偷窥外面的景象，并且茫然地发现外面什么人都没有。

他想起来了，这间客房在二楼走廊的尽头。那些人原本在一楼大厅。于是他转着门把手往里拉，决定直接开门下楼暴揍戈米沙。

然而金博洋失败了。他不信邪地又试了几次，房门纹丝不动。

羽生结弦在衣柜打开以后就蹲在门边不知道发什么呆，金博洋转头看了一眼，叫他：“羽生，你过来把门开开。”

羽生结弦也没能打开那扇门。

“天天，门可能锁了。”

“那咋整？……现在几点了？”

金博洋往衣兜里一摸，手机还在，幸好他被推进衣柜里的时候还揣着手机。他摁了一下电源键，手机屏幕亮起来——10：30PM。

令他绝望的是时间右上角小小的电量图标，10％。这能撑过一晚上吗？？

羽生结弦还蹲在门把手边上，托着下巴，活像朵蘑菇。他见金博洋脸色僵硬，问：“怎么了？”

金博洋长叹一口气：“我手机快没电了。羽生，你带手机进来了吗？”

对方在口袋里摸索了半天，遗憾地摊开双手：“可能放在楼下了。我们要打个电话给外面的人吗？”

“说得好。”金博洋一手拨电话一手给羽生竖了个大拇指，后者则咯咯地笑起来。他摁开了免提，但是“嘟……嘟……”的声音在这间客卧里回荡着，随后是亲切的女声：“您好，您拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请……”

金博洋叭地一下按了挂断。这群狼心狗肺的东西跑哪里去了，为什么他都能听到楼下传来的电话铃声，就是没人接电话？？

在电话+视频夺命连环call无果后，他决定还是保护自己的电量要紧，所以他开了省电模式把手机放回兜里。回头一看羽生结弦大约是蹲累了，正抱着膝盖坐在地上，头耷拉着，一副快睡着的样子，成了朵无精打采的蘑菇。

“你困了吗？要不先去睡觉？”金博洋问。

“那天天呢？”蘑菇抬起头，挂着一种困得很茫然的神情，还在关心他。

金博洋说：“困了你就先睡，我还不困，我再看看能不能出去。”

于是羽生乖巧地挪动到床上躺下，半睁着眼睛看金博洋锤门。

“戈米沙！戈——米——沙——！！放我出去！！！”金博洋喊得中气十足。

“江——哥——！！金杨！！！你在吗！！！！”金博洋喊得撕心裂肺。

“有人在外面吗！！！！！”金博洋喊得声嘶力竭。

“他妈的你们……”金博洋开始爆出一连串东北话，羽生没听懂几个字，但知道他在骂人。他躺在床上，整个人抻成一个大字型，闭上眼睛叫：“博洋。”

房间里恢复了寂静。两秒过后金博洋清清嗓子：“咋了羽生？”

“我睡不着。”

金博洋立刻意识到自己刚才的行为简直傻得令人发指，羽生结弦在睡觉他还表演什么在线砸门？他知错能改，说：“牛哥对不起，你睡吧，我不敲了。”

羽生说：“我不困了。”他一个翻身坐起来蹦下床，退到一个和门口隔着很远的距离。“你干嘛？”金博洋愣愣地看着他，得到一个十分冷静的回答：“踹门。”

“这是宇野家，门坏了咋办？”金博洋心存畏惧。

“换。”羽生结弦言简意赅，到门前飞起一脚，响声足以吵醒楼下的十个醉鬼。

一秒过后万籁俱寂，只有房间的窗户还在抖，发出格格格的声音。门没动，金博洋试着去转门把手，还是锁的。

“不愧是宇野君家。”羽生结弦下毕结论，退回床上坐着，又化作菇形。

金博洋说：“他们肯定是出去了，不然不会一点儿动静都没有。”他感觉自己活在一本推理小说里，是密室里的受害人，现在当起侦探来自救。但侦探靠推理还救不了自己，除非他能徒手拆门，不然就得被关在密室里起码一晚上。

他不死心地再打一个电话，依然只有忙音。现在是晚上11点，手机电量只剩8％，金博洋几乎想打开窗户高歌一曲我是被你囚禁的鸟已经忘了天有多高。——可能让羽生来唱会更有希望得救？他看向窗外的自然风光，没有人，唱完大概只会有外面还记得天有多高的鸟扑过来啄他们俩。

失去希望的金博洋捶了捶窗户，羽生结弦背对着他，好像在找什么东西。他问：“你在干嘛？”

“找充电器。”对方回答，随即扯出一条白色数据线和一个充电插头。金博洋惊得眼睛瞪大：“你是什么羽生A梦？”

羽生A梦没有听懂他的话，很不解地看着他。金博洋没解释，接过充电线往手机上戳。两秒后他发觉不对，仔细端详那个充电器，安卓的。

金博洋对着手里的iPhone XS Max欲哭无泪。

羽生结弦见他这样，立刻回身继续找，十分善解人意。但最后他坐在地上，两手一摊，仰着头说：“没有了。”看起来就像家长在问小孩，放在那的一整罐糖呢？小孩子咂着嘴，很理直气壮地说，没有了。

金博洋无奈，安放好充电器后就握着生命垂危的手机一屁股坐在床上。他摁灭了灯，说：“得了，睡觉吧，明天估计门就开了。”

没有得到回应，他抬起头，看见羽生结弦坐在窗口，对他挑眉：“天天要不要从这里出去？二楼而已。”

他两手向后撑着，半倚半坐在窗台上，一副全然不害怕往后仰的样子。窗户在先前被他拉开，温热湿润的空气涌进室内，夏夜的风鼓动白色T恤的衣摆。金博洋站在他面前，风也掀起一点他的刘海，月光包裹他，让飘起一角的白色布料也变得有些透明。

很久以后，金博洋仍然会记得这时刻——十七岁的羽生结弦眉眼弯弯，右手撑着窗框，左手向他递来。他身后是茫茫的夜色，无边的夏日蝉鸣，混乱、迷离、潮热的和着晚风一齐涌向他来。十六岁的金博洋，月亮映在他脸上，他并不觉得迟疑或犹豫，但迎着羽生弯起的眼睛，他却什么也说不出来。

他跑到窗边向下看，底下是一片修剪平整的草坪。羽生结弦转头看他，眼里带着笑，带着几分邀请和狡黠的意味，他的目光毫不锐利，温柔而缓慢地在金博洋心上穿一个洞；他所有察觉和未察觉的思绪都顺着它流淌，要在长夜中流到另一个人那里去。

 

最终他们还是没有采取这样大胆的出逃方式，究其原因，是金博洋终于反应过来提醒羽生“你的手机不是还在楼下吗”，而他们没有办法进到一楼去。客房里没有娱乐设施，除了一张大床和柜子以外几乎空空如也。没有多的能打地铺的被子，他们只好都睡在双人大床上。金博洋这时真正发现了和羽生结弦同床是一件多么尴尬的事，他整个人挨在床边沿，十分僵硬，像棵刚刚被砍倒的树。羽生倒是早早躺好闭上了眼睛，剩金博洋一棵树在夜里茫然地瞪着天花板。

他不敢动，生怕吵着羽生，更怕不小心碰到他——尽管两个人挤在大床上并不是非常逼仄。但他睡不着，他反复回忆今天的经历，思考着是不是自己做了哪个不对劲的选择，才变成了密室案件的主人公。为什么啊？

不知从何来的光在天花板上映出一枚小小的白月亮。金博洋闭上了眼睛。他想，为什么自己会对羽生结弦感到害羞，甚至有点儿一惊一乍了？

金博洋又睁开眼睛，悄悄往右边瞥。羽生闭着眼，呼吸平稳绵长，侧颜在黑暗里隐没只余剪影。他同班的留学生很好看，他一直真诚地这么认为，但他从来没产生过别的想法……即使别人把他们推进同一个衣柜里……他知道他们在起哄什么，刚才在衣柜里他后悔说了的那句话。

那他为什么感到害羞？

他否决了很多种答案，在漫无边际的思绪中终于还是睡着了。

金博洋睡得不安稳，一夜里经历不少乱七八糟的梦境。他梦见羽生结弦站在窗下灌木丛里仰着头看他，他手撑着窗台，说：“羽生结弦啊羽生结弦，你为什么是羽生结弦！”

他的台词只说一半，羽生结弦也不回答他为什么是羽生结弦，只是向他伸出手，很温柔地说：“博洋，来。”语气是他从来没有听过的。

金博洋抓住羽生的手，从窗口一跃而下。羽生结弦还是笑得眉眼弯弯的模样，另一只手也张开，要接住跳下来的他。

失重感让他从梦中惊醒，金博洋边瞪大眼睛顺气边在心里吐槽这做的什么鬼梦，好不容易才缓过劲来。他太紧张，睡了一夜也没怎么动，还保持着那个僵在床边缘的姿势，醒来浑身都发麻。他动了动，觉得有点怪，偏头一看，他的手正和羽生的交握在一起，人却又隔得很远，姿势像学校艺术节时手拉手谢幕。

金博洋：？？？

他觉得自己再多长几个脑袋也想不明白事情怎么会变成这样，好在羽生结弦还熟睡着，金博洋能小心翼翼地用抽积木的手法把手抽出来。他坐起身盯着羽生结弦看，他的睫毛很长，紧闭着眼时就在下眼睑上投淡淡的影。

天已经很亮，日光穿透玻璃落在床角。金博洋鬼使神差，伸手覆上了羽生结弦的双眼，睫毛长长地戳着他的手心。对方的睫毛颤动了几下，挠过皮肤的触感像一只蝴蝶扇动翅膀给他的一个吻。

金博洋一惊，缩回手，一句“没事我就是太阳太大了想给你遮一下”就要脱口而出。但羽生结弦很长地舒了一口气，没有睁开眼睛。金博洋就继续看着他，好像找不到别的地方可注视似的。

羽生结弦一醒来就对上了金博洋的视线。他眨了几下眼睛，看着金博洋张了张嘴，问：“羽生，我们班戏剧节什么时候要排罗密欧与朱丽叶吗？”

羽生结弦：“…哈？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甜甜的梦和牵手手到底是咋回事我们可以有一个合理的猜测……(闭嘴  
> 我写文基本没有大纲 为此卡文卡得人神共愤 非常痛苦 至今未决定要让他们甜甜蜜蜜校园恋情还是让他们保持现状到完结
> 
> 牛真的很难写 性格不好把握 甜在第一章里说猜不透牛的想法 其实是我的心声(……)
> 
> 老福特疯狂屏蔽我…我累了


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 密室逃脱后续  
> 金漂亮同学准备演公主了

金博洋老实招供：“我刚才梦见我们俩演罗密欧与朱丽叶，吓醒了。”说完，他看着羽生结弦努力压抑着保持在正常弧度的嘴角，恨不得把脸捂住。

他发誓面对梦境的当事人他有努力在抗争，只是对方使用了特殊的审讯手段，他真的扛不住了才说出真相。

——其实羽生结弦只是翻了个身坐起来，和金博洋面对面地睁大眼睛看了他一会而已。但这让金博洋想起了那天在操场上的他，他感到心脏有些超负荷，好像下一秒羽生就会又把手伸过来抵住他嘴唇似的。于是他选择立刻全盘托出，面子受损也好过年纪轻轻患上心律不齐。

在他开口的时候羽生结弦就又躺下了，现在正似笑非笑地看着他。他抿着嘴，从眼角泄露一点笑意，过了一会才说：“那谁是罗密欧，谁是朱丽叶？”

金博洋：？

“你就关心这个？”他非常无语。

羽生结弦郑重地点了点头：“这不是非常重要的事情吗？”

金博洋：“……”这重要吗？好像是不错，不过他实在没有勇气开口说出“我演朱丽叶”这几个字。

羽生结弦躺在那儿，用一种“你不说话你就是朱丽叶”的眼神看着他。金博洋的确很想不说话，但他还是清清嗓子，答：“你是，呃，站在阳台底下的那个……”

羽生结弦眨了眨眼睛，心领神会地点头：“那我们班到时候就演罗密欧与朱丽叶吧。”

“不不不不我不是那意思——”金博洋激动地一拍床，门突然开了。戈米沙在门缝里露出一双疑惑的眼睛：“早上好？你俩干嘛呢？”

金博洋在震惊中沉默了一秒，随即没好气地说：“你问什么问，昨天晚上打了那么多电话也不接，你们干嘛呢！”

“诶这不是喝多了忘了吗…天儿莫生气哈……”金杨探进来解释道。金博洋感觉自己快要能喷火了：“忘了？这么大两个人你就忘了？我在你心里就这点地位吗？”

金杨正要开口，羽生结弦忽然冷不丁地说了一句：“没关系，博洋在我心里就不止这点地位。”

金杨：“……”

戈米沙：“……”

金博洋：“……你来搅和啥？”

戈米沙试图重启话题：“所以你们俩刚刚在干啥？我听到什么我们班演什么的……”

金博洋觉得五雷轰顶，他刚刚招了供，现在又被听到了，要他再尴尬一次吗？

羽生结弦笑眯眯地接话：“没什么，提前讨论一下之后戏剧节的剧目罢了。”

戈米沙问：“所以讨论出啥了？”

羽生结弦继续笑眯眯：“暂时还没有。我个人觉得……”

金博洋从床上跳起来，一个箭步冲到房门口，飞也似地跑下楼。金杨跟着他下去了，留下戈米沙和羽生结弦在原地大眼瞪小眼，问：“羽生，你对天总干了什么？？”

 

看见黑板上写着“拟排练剧目：睡美人”时，金博洋眼前一黑。

在听到“形式上要有新意，所以让我们的金漂亮金博洋同学来演公主”时，金博洋差点当场昏厥。

虽然不是他绝望中所以为的罗朱，但好好的班级戏剧节，怎么变成演童话剧了？

抗争失败的金博洋只能安慰自己“睡美人台词少，只要一直睡就好了”，放学后默默在座位上自闭。忽然一片阴影笼罩他，他一抬头，见羽生结弦手撑着课桌，对他说：“走吧，天天？”

他嗯嗯两声，提起书包就走。羽生照常搭着他的肩膀，金博洋猛地抬起头，盯着他，目光灼灼：“羽生，戏剧节的剧目是你定的吗？”

两个人在走廊里停住了。下午时分的阳光把制服衬衫的肩线处磨得透亮，羽生结弦沉默了一下，轻轻摇了摇头。金博洋发出一个单音节，还停在原地，羽生就也站在那里，说：“天天知道谁演王子吗？”

金博洋眨眨眼睛，他真的不知道，在听到自己演公主的那一刻他就已经开始自闭了，完全没关注其他cast。羽生结弦见他懵懵的样子，眼睛弯起来：“连要和谁演吻戏都不知道吗？”

“啊？”他深受要女装这一信息冲击，怎么就忘了有吻戏！金博洋又被雷劈了一遭。他说：“我都没想起来这回事啊！”

羽生结弦说，“所以天天不知道谁演王子？”语气有点刻意，好像很愿意直接告诉他这件事，却又非要问。

金博洋诚实地摇头，随即看到羽生的笑容更灿烂了，抬手指着自己道：“我呀。”

“……”他吓得眼睛都不会眨了。原本他已经够自闭了，反正王子一定也是个男的，他几乎不在意谁来演。可是羽生结弦不一样。他又想到羽生压住嘴唇的手指，内心动摇之下，很不过脑地问：“借位还是真亲啊？”

“我都可以，看天天了。”两位主角在开始排练前就试图达成协议，但其中一方受到另一位的艺术精神震惊，暂时无法交流。他一直以为羽生结弦是高岭之花，高岭之花会“我都可以”吗？金博洋小声说：“那你真是厉害，为艺术献身……”说着僵硬地抬脚迈过羽生往楼下走。

羽生结弦追上来，很柔和地说：“天天就再考虑考虑？”

“还考虑啥啊？先让我静静吧。”生活不易，金博洋叹气。

羽生会意地和他一起走，没再提排剧的事情，只是在路上看着他自行车的眼神还是带点奇怪的渴望，如同小孩子贴着商店的玻璃落地窗看一盒玩具。两个人沉默地走了很久，终于走到他们平时分开的路口，金博洋一条腿跨上车，正要抬手和羽生道别，羽生抢先一步，郑重其事开口：“博洋。”

“啊？”

“博洋真的不愿意演公主的话，需不需要我和他们说换个人来演？”

金博洋一愣。他被动接受角色安排，也未曾想过要拒绝，只打算硬着头皮去演。现在羽生忽然告诉他了，真的不想做的事情，是可以不做的。他不想演，他一意这样想，可是到了做决定的时候，他却迟疑了。羽生结弦就站在那，睁大了眼睛看着他，等待着他作一个回答。

舞台的聚光下，在睡美人闭着眼睛的时候，羽生结弦也会这样看着他，等他醒过来。

“......他们从此幸福快乐地生活在一起。”

金博洋脑内闪回无数个幸福童话的结尾，他为自己不合时宜的心驰神往感到不知所措，扔下一句“让我再想想明天见”，蹬上车逃跑得脚下生风。羽生结弦应他一句明天见——，拖长的尾音被他抛在身后，在接近盛夏的风里漫开去。

晚上金博洋瘫在床上，羽生结弦发微信问他考虑得怎么样了。他点进会话框，又把手机扔到一边去，任屏幕亮在那里。

他真的不想演吗？

他有不想演的理由：不想穿女装，不想演公主，不想成为改编后的喜剧女主角……但他也可以说为了班级，交给他的事情就好好完成。

那只是理由。

金博洋闭上眼睛又睁开。他真正想的是聚光灯下笑得眯起眼睛的王子。

他伸手捞过手机，不很愿意躺着打字，就给羽生结弦发条语音：“算了，我还是演吧，谢谢你啦。”

对面秒回了一个ok和颜文字，金博洋就盯着屏幕笑起来。他不知道自己为什么而笑，他不知道自己为什么放弃了拒绝参演，他不知道——他还不知道很多事。

但他此刻就是非常开心。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 越写越少的过渡章 有点沙雕(

根据导演和策划组同学的话，正式排练前先发服装，是为了帮助演员更好地适应角色。所以金博洋只戴了皇冠和穿了粉色的披肩，这样他还能骗骗自己，假装自己要演的还是个男的，只是穿粉色衣服。戴着皇冠的金博洋感觉还不错，忽略那是顶公主冠，他还能自由自在地皮一会。

这场表演除了金博洋以外，也并非所有人都是自愿出演的。——比如戈米沙，他被指定扮演诅咒睡美人的女巫。只有戈米沙本人对此感到很是愤愤不平，但这反而彻底抹消了金博洋先前的崩溃感受，戈米沙在头戴皇冠的金博洋丧心病狂的笑声里接过女巫的尖顶帽，满脸都写着高兴。

羽生结弦演王子，也戴了顶皇冠，还有红色的披风。确实是非常帅，换好衣服走出来的时候金博洋都有那么一秒眩晕。然后他就盯着羽生看，看了一会，莫名觉得越来越熟悉。

金博洋：“羽生你这怎么……这么像超人啊？”

羽生结弦“嗯？”了一声，低头打量自己。一看的确挺相似，都是蓝色的衣服，红色的披风。童话书插图里的王子大抵都是这副装扮，蓝色上衣，红色披风，金色王冠，一身凑齐了三原色。负责服化的同学在旁边再三注视他，然后犹犹豫豫地开口：“羽生要不要穿得再…高雅点？”

羽生本人还没说话，金博洋就十分自然地拼命点头，说：“这王子太靓了，要成熟一点，含蓄一点那种——”

服化组成员都为女主角的自然接话有点疑惑，但还是很专业的样子点点头：“那羽生有什么建议吗？”

“嗯……先看看剧本，结合剧情考虑吧。”羽生结弦笑着说，着实是一位专业的好演员。

好演员们看完剧本，先前对欧洲童话华丽的设想就荡然无存。安排给他们的原来是部搞笑剧，故而金博洋豪气地拍板：王子嘛，怎么帅怎么来。

戈米沙一顶女巫帽捏在手里翻过来翻过去，终于没忍住开口：“……天总，你真的没有在夹带私货吗？”

金博洋瞪他一眼，说，我自己的王子我怎么不能收拾得好看点了？要嫁给他的是我又不是你，你管我干啥！

他很入戏，心态上完全是一位公主，气势又如同一位童话里的后妈阻止别人干涉自己对孩子的教育。要被收拾好看的孩子一动不动地看着他，食指抵在唇边搓搓嘴唇，很含蓄地抿嘴一笑，又说：“那就按天天说的来吧。”态度极其温良恭俭，是很让妈妈省心的小孩。

尽管童话里很少出现有后妈的王子。

服化组接下指令，勤恳地回去研究怎样让羽生结弦的帅达到最大化。相比之下金博洋就显得比较随便，桃红色的服装在灯下还熠熠反光，亮得像KTV包厢里会转的那颗球。羽生结弦噔噔噔跑下去进行二次探讨，回来的时候神采飞扬眉飞色舞，拍着金博洋的肩膀说：“天天，我让他们也把你打扮漂亮一点。”

一旦涉及到自己，金博洋出戏就出得很快。他瞪圆了眼睛，说：“我就不用了吧？”

羽生结弦神情庄重：“公主也要怎么漂亮怎么来，要娶他的是我，自己的公主我也要收拾得好看点。”完美复刻金博洋刚才的话。

但金博洋是这样的人，本人可以蹦出很多不正经的话，而常常要等到别人复述一遍，才意识到自己刚才都说了什么惊人之语。金博洋一瞬间又羞耻又尴尬还有点莫名的害羞，百感交集，脸刷的一下通红。为了掩饰尴尬，他很勉强地“哈哈”两声，说：“好吧，那就漂亮吧，我叫金漂亮。”话一出口更觉尴尬，他很想找个地缝钻进去，但没有找到。好在羽生结弦大概不这么觉得，仍然对着他灿笑，让人如沐春风，十分善解人意温暖人心。

羽生说：“嗯，那就漂亮。”

金博洋说：“那就漂亮。”

以不尴尬为目的的复读时常让人感到更尴尬，而且他们两个没有话可以继续往下说了。金博洋就翻出剧本再看，看着看着，认定自己演戏最重要的事之一就是防止笑场，尽管他大半场戏都是在沉睡，但是沉睡的公主要是突然笑醒，也就没有王子什么事了。为以防万一，他问：“睡美人要是笑了怎么办啊？”

金杨说：“笑就笑吧，天天笑起来多好看啊是不。”此人自愿接下国王的角色，现在春风得意，看金博洋的眼神都带着慈爱，让金博洋很想和他干架。

“不是这种……是那种，突然开始嘎嘎嘎的笑，笑出声的那种。”

金杨很疑惑：“你想咋地？”

金博洋诚恳地说：“我怕我憋不住。”

隋文静鄙视地看了他一眼，说：“到时候你一倒下就给你弄后台去，麦一关你爱怎么嘎嘎嘎就怎么嘎嘎嘎。天总你还真觉得你要一直在台上躺着啊？”

金博洋作恍然大悟状，没能堵住隋文静接下来的话：“你一直躺台上，还有啥美感，不算睡美人了，成睡死人了。”

金博洋：“……”

羽生结弦很不合时宜地发出咯咯的笑声。

韩聪也很不合时宜地开口：“然后天总醒过来就成了……僵尸新娘？”

羽生结弦笑得更厉害了。金博洋愤懑道：“我操，就你脑子转得快啊二叔。”

隋文静笑得前仰后合，边狂笑边给韩聪比大拇指。金博洋捅了一下羽生结弦的胳膊：“笑什么笑？僵尸新娘也是你要娶的！”

羽生愣了一下，不笑了，说：“那天天愿意嫁给我了？”

金博洋也愣了，不知道他哪里来的虎狼之词。他下意识地想说：不愿意我还演啥戏啊？想了一回又觉得哪里不对劲，就重新搜索合适的回答。他还在想着的时候，羽生结弦几乎轻不可闻地叹了口气，说，“算了。”

他一下子就有点不爽，嘴再次快过脑子：“什么叫算了啊？”语气不算好。看到羽生有些惊异的表情，金博洋的大脑终于工作，迟了几秒开始后悔。他放软了声音说：“公主肯定是愿意嫁给你的，对吧，你不是王子吗？”

“这样啊……”羽生结弦收起一点惊诧的神情，看起来若有所思。他想了一会儿，又笑着说：“还是谢谢天天了。”

轮到金博洋诧异了：“为啥谢我啊？”

“因为重新找演员很不容易，你能答应来演出，我很开心。”羽生结弦露出一个金博洋最熟悉的、弯着眼睛的笑容。

金博洋笑嘻嘻回答他：“这有啥，幸好是你演的王子，不然我也不乐意当公主啊。”

羽生笑得皱起鼻子，看上去确实是很开心。金博洋却有点儿心不在焉。他总觉得，就在他们俩刚才沉默的那段时间，羽生眼里有什么东西暗下去了，又在他因为自己的话惊讶的时候亮起来。

他能看出来，但想不到是为什么；而他知道羽生结弦现在开心了，所以他也重新无忧无虑地、毫不设防地笑起来。金博洋不对羽生结弦设防，即使他自以为不了解羽生结弦。他就是不愿意。

**Author's Note:**

> lofter id：5alover  
> 欢迎来找我玩 如果不介意我产出奇慢还每天碎碎念的话…x
> 
> 鉴于本人并没有文中剧情相关的经历  
> 部分描写可能有bug  
> 如有请指出 非常感谢w


End file.
